Sleepover: FAIL
by xx-Ash-xx-1
Summary: When a sleepover at Ino's turns into a disaster, the girls can't think of a better way to make themselves feel better other than by getting the guys back. And what better way to get them back then by humiliating them in front of all Konoha? But with every action, there is a consequence, and soon everyone starts to regret their actions.
1. Start Of Trouble!

Sleepover Fail

Hi Guys! Ok so this is My first Fanfic, so plz be nice coz im only 13! x :) Anyyywayyyss...Flames and compliments are welcome, so speak your mind out , it only makes my writing better, so I would really appreciate it if you would plz plz review to me, you dont know how happy it makes me !

Naruto: If you do, I'll send you all free Ramen!

Gaara: People like cookies better. If you review, I'll send you all free hugs and cookies :)

Me: AWWWWWW! (runs to Gaara for hugs and cookies)

Ino: xx-ash-xx-1 does not Own NARUTO or any of its charecters, ENJOY ;P

* * *

><p>"Hey Guys!" Said Ino running down the high school hallway while trying to catch up with her 4 best friends. Meet the girls:<p>

Hinata Hyuuga – 16, Rich and beautiful with lavender eyes, strangely no pupil, long blue hair, can locate any pressure point in the body and make someone paralyzed for a couple of minutes, the shy one, called Hina for short, Going out with Naruto.

Sakura Haruno - 16, Rich and beautiful with bright green eyes, naturally mid length Pink bubble gum hair, the smart one with amazing strength, called Saku for short but Ino prefers Forehead or Bill-board brow, single.

Tenten Yuhi –16, Rich and beautiful with chocolate brown eyes, Brown hair put into 2 buns, weapons mistress, master of karate and kung fu, the tomboy, called tenny or tens for short, single.

Temari Sabaku –16, Rich and beautiful with dark aqua eyes, dirty blonde hair put into 4 spikey ponytails, amazing sports champion, loves the beach and sky diving , the Athletic one, called Tams for short, single.

Ino Yamanaka – 16, Rich and Beautiful with Bright blue eyes, Long Blonde hair put into a ponytail with a side fringe, understands people straight away like a mind reader, very Flirty, loves boys, shopping, the fashionista, called pig by sakura, single.

* * *

><p><span>Back to the story<span>

"Hey Guys!" Said Ino. She had just caught up with her 4 besties. Gosh, she's been looking everywhere for them ever since the start of break!

"Hey Ino, what's the rush for?" asked Tenten. Without even taking a breath, she eagerly started blabbing. "My mum and dad just phoned. They said they're going on holiday to 'relax' for about a week or 2! That means I get the whole mansion to myself! Isn't that great!" She squealed, cheerfully.

"And you're telling us this because?" Said Temari, getting her iPod out. If she couldn't do sports to waste time, then music was always the second best option.

"Yeah Pig, why are you telling us this when it has nothing to do with us?" Said Sakura, giving Ino a frown. She was NOT having a good day so far, not with Karin's pathetic threats over her so called ' Sasuke-Kun! UGH!. And Ino running and shouting wasn't helping her one bit.

"SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! Don't any of you know what this means?...Anyone?..." She asked, hoping at least a spark of common sense would hit these girls senses. They all stared at her confused and shook their heads in reply. Ino smacked her forehead. " It means I get to do whatever I want! This also means you're all invited to my sleepover!" She squealed in excitement. "YAY!" Yelped Tenten, jumping around the school hallway. Even though all the girls lived in a mansion, Ino's was wayyy more stylish, since she was the queen of fashion. "Tenny Idiot, come here and stop jumping around, someone will see us and think we're retards or something!" Whispered Sakura. "So when is it?" Asked Hinata. It was as if she had just popped out from no-where.

" Whoa Hinata, sorry I didn't notice you standing there in the shadows" Said Ino surprised.

"Sorry I dropped my wallet and tried to find it" Hinata replied sweetly. But that was a lie. It was more like she saw Naruto and pretended to drop her wallet so that no-one saw her crazy blush or her taking a quick, no, long glance at him, before quickly getting up just to hear the word sleepover.

"Oh good, because for a minute there I thought that there was a hobo in our school Hallway begging for food or money or something like that" Said Ino stupidly, trying to think of an excuse to make the situation better, only to receive several whacks on the back of her head from her friends. "Idiot" Said Sakura.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, the sleepover is tonight, all you need is a few going out clothes, your best Bikinis, just in case we go to the beach outside my mansion, and a few PJ's. Make up and face masks are all on me. Make sure to bring a spare towel, we're visiting the hot springs in the back garden too. And you're staying over for 4 days. Any questions?" Said Ino, raising her eyebrow.

"Pig, you've been planning this haven't you?" Said Sakura, giving her a friendly glare, only for it to be completely ignored. Just then, Tenten cut in.

"Yeah, tomorrow is school and so is the day after that, how are we gonna manage?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Who cares, bring your school uniform with you and my driver can drive us to school together, simple." shrugged Ino.

"C-can you change the date please? Im begging you Ino please? Tonight is important since Im going on a date with Naruto Tonight" Begged Hinata, her hands literally made into begging mode and knees on the ground. God it looked wrong in so many ways...

"STOP IT NOW HINATA! EVERYONES LOOKING AT YOU LIKE YOU'RE BEGGING ME TO MARRY YOU! GET OFF THE FUCKIN FLOOR, YOUR GETTING YOUR KNEES DIRTY!" Shouted Ino a bit too loudly. She hated her friend begging her, it wasn't like she was going to murder the poor girl for just asking!

"SHIT INO LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW! You make it sound like someone's died! Look now everyone's staring at us like we're asses!" Screamed Temari. Her headphones were off a looonng time ago. By now there was a crowd around the hallway. But Ino did'nt even seem to notice, it was like she was oblivious to the increasing amounts of stares and whispers they were getting.

"Ehe he ehe , there's nothing important to see here….. It's just….er some mental people practicing for the ….errrr…..play, yeah local theatre play, ehe ehe…. They'll practice somewhere else, you just go back to your classes…. Go on." Said a very Embarrassed Sakura sheepishly. FOR KAMI'S SAKE, WHY CANT THE GROUND JUST SWALLOW HER UP RIGHT NOW?

When the crowd left Ino said "Ok fine, but then you have to stay over for 5 days. Sleepover is tomorrow, no excuses, kay?" She sweat dropped at the blonde's behaviour.

The girls nodded in reply...Until they had a sudden spaz attack when Ino screamed out of no-where "OH SHIT, WE ARE LATE FOR HOMEROOM, ASUMA SENSIE IS GONNA KILL ME! GOTTA GO!" And with that she ran to her homeroom class.

"I b-better go too, Kurenei sensei is going to be worried about me!" And off Hinata rushed to her class.

"Oh well, see ya later before the old man freaks out!" Temari gave her friends a lazy salute and left off to her classroom.

" Im so dreading to go to Gai sensei's classes and listen to his youthful speech, but I better go too, by Saku!" And with that Tenten heaved herself of to her class leaving sakura behind.

"That Kakashi sensei is a late pervert. Im not gonna miss anything other than the crowd of fan girls crowding around Sai, Naruto and Sasuke. How do I even cope? Why couldn't I be put in Hinata's class for? There aren't any boys for fan girls there and their teacher is so sweet as well. My school life fails!" Heaving her self to what she called 'Hell', she constantly whined along the way.

But when she entered the class room, she noticed that it was quiet; all eyes were on her and ….KAKASHI SENSIE WAS THERE? ON TIME? NO FANGIRLS? Now that, was a shocker.

"Hello Sakura, you're late for a change, any specific reason?" Kakashi asked. "Y-you're early, and you're not reading a pervy book…I think im dreaming, im going to the nurse's office to rest…." And with that she left the room only to fall flat on her face as she fainted on the school hallway.

* * *

><p><span>At The Nurses Room<span>

"SAKURA! WAKE UP FOREHEAD! DON'T DIE ON MEEEEE! IM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I EVER SAID ABOUT YOU AND YOUR HUGE FOREHEAD!". It was Ino shaking her friend sakura viciously so that she'd wake up. Slowly opening her eyes, she mumbled a fuzzed up "P-pig…..Get OFF me…..Your s-squashing me…." under Ino's hard grasp.

" YOUR ALIVE, THANK GOD, I THOUGHT I LOST YOU THERE!" Screamed a relieved Ino, squashing her friend so hard that her boobs were right in Sakura's face. "IDIOT GET OFF HER, YOUR BOOBS ARE SUFFOCATING HER!" Screamed Temari right into Ino's ear as she pushed her blonde haired friend away. "Thanks Tams…..What happened, where am I?" Asked sakura.

"Saku, you're in the nurse room. You fainted outside Kakashi's class and Naruto piggy backed you all the way here. We saw him on the way and rushed out of the class to see what happened. Are you ok?" Said Tenten, giving sakura a worried look.

"Im ok. Where's Hinata?"

"Guess" Replied the 3 girls in return. "Outside with Naruto, _doing things ,_ right?"

They all giggled but stopped when they heard the door open, revealing a very red Hinata, blushing in embarrassment and a happy Naruto, grinning from ear to ear, like that freaky cat in Alice in wonderland. "Yo, Sakura-Chan, how're you feelin ? You're not hurt are you? TELL ME WHO HURT YOU!" It was Naruto screaming questions at Sakura.

Seriously, he couldn't get any dumber, I mean, hadn't he SEEN her faint? But he couldn't help it.

She was his childhood crush and also one of his best friends. She was like his older and younger sister , they looked out for each other, so he would clearly care for her. But like always he would receive a monstrous punch or kick, always sending him flying through walls and ending up getting hurt for no reason.

"BAKA NARUTO! STOP SCREAMING IN MY DAMN EAR, YOU'RE MAKING ME DEAF!"

He was now back in Kakashi's class room, except lying upside down with his feet above his head and his hands on the ground, twitching (lol). Sakura had just punched him through 4 walls. "AHH! NARUTO-KUN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Hinata was running up to Naruto, pushing through the crowd of stunned girls. Screaming fan girls were now asking random questions about their 'beloved Naruto~kun'.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurt" Winced Temari. Tenten and Ino just chuckled while Sakura growled. "S-sakura-Chan…whyyyy?" Mumbled Naruto.

"Dobe, what did you do this time to make the incredible hulk so mad?" Sasuke said, putting a smirk on his face. How he loved to see his best friend in pain.

"Incredible hulk! WHO'RE YOU CALLING INCREDIBLE HULK , DUCK ASS!" Screamed Sakura, clenching her fists as she stomped over to Sasuke. His smirk turned into a lazy frown as he looked over at her. "Duck ass? You've got quite a nerve, pinky"

" I'll show you pink, Uchiha!"

"I don't even know how the Dobe can stand you"

"I don't know how Naruto can stand such an asshole like you too Uchiha!"

"ENOUGH!" It was lady Tsunade's booming voice. "Uchiha, Uzumaki, in my office now!. Haruno, bring all your friends to my office as well. Sai, you assist them."

* * *

><p><span>Neji's POV<span>

UGHHH, Gai sensei is so GAY sometimes! Wait a minute, is that Hinata? Walking to Tsunade's office...WITH NARUTO?. Naruto, you better not have done anything stupid to my cousin, asshole! . "Please excuse me Gai- sensei, I have an important meeting to attend" I bowed as I left the class. "NEJI-KUN YOU ARE SO HOT!" Sighed the bunch of girls. "STAY YOUTHFUL, MY YOUNG STUDENT!"

Shikamaru's POV

"How troublesome, first I get a crowd of girls suffocating me, then Ino rushes out of class saying something about her pink haired friend, Now Tsunade wants me to help her think of a solution for an accident that just happened. I can't even sleep here" I shoved my stuff in my bag lazily as I left the class.

* * *

><p><span>At Tsunade's office<span>

The bunch of students were all lined up against the wall as Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk. Just then, Neji and Shikamaru walked in. "Shikamaru, you're here, but I don't remember asking for you Neji" said Tsunade.

" I saw Naruto and Hinata walking to your office and I thought something was up, I came to see" he said quickly shot a deadly glare over to Naruto. Oh if looks could kill. "Very well then. Sakura, I heard that you fainted, are you ok?"

"Yes lady Tsunade, Thank you for asking" Said Sakura. "So what were you 4 girls doing in the nurse's room?"Asked Tsunade. "We saw Naruto carrying sakura and we were worried so we rushed to see what happened" Bowed Ino. "I see. Then how come there were 4 Holes through my school walls and a beaten up Naruto at the end with Sasuke and Sakura Arguing and Sai and Hinata helping Naruto up?" She asked.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, Naruto here was annoying me so I guess I punched him so hard he broke through a couple of walls. I'll pay for the damage I caused and see it fixed as soon as possible" Apologized sakura as she bowed." " I see I taught you well. Anyways, since that's the case, you will all be staying for after school detention next week for damaging school property and leaving class without permission. Also for starting arguments and disturbing classes. Shikamaru, I would like you to look after them and stay behind with them after school too. Sai, you don't have to attend any. Dismissed" she explained as Shizune, her assistant, passed her a couple of sheets. Everyone glared at each other, Hinata fainted, Shikamaru kept on muttering troublesome while Sai just smiled as the left the office.

* * *

><p><span>After school<span>

"I can't believe we have detention all next week! Oh well, at least the sleepover is before that." Said Ino. "Uchiha is gonna pay!"Screamed Sakura. "Calm down Saku, we'll make them all pay….Somehow" Explained Temari. "S-see you later" Said Hinata. "Yeah, bye guys" Said Tenten and with that they all got into their own mini limo's as their driver's drove them to their , was going to be a Looonng day.

* * *

><p><span>Hey Guys!<span>

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Its ok, but PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW, it would really make my month, any review! Thx

THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED. FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY...

With much love- xx-ash-xx-1


	2. I need to see!

HI GUYS!

How are you all? 5 REVIEWS FOR FIRST CHAPTER, MADE MY MONTH, SERIOUSLY! Its half term, which means more uploads! This chapter is longer, because some of you wanted it to be! x

I Wanna say Thank you to

Naruhina-love-Cookies123

pink hell, dolphinsRawr, xx-kitty-xx2x2, kit-kat-kitten

FOR REVIEWING! GAARA LOVES YOU ALL AND SENDS YOU FREE HUGS AND COOKIES IN THE SHAPE OF PANDA'S :D

DISCLAIMER: Deidara- xx-Ash-xx-1 does not own NARUTO, un! ART IS AN EXPLOSION TO BE LOVED, UN !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Thursday, the day of the sleepover<span>

"Ino pig, its 3:00 and school finished half an hour ago, but we're still not at your house yet!" Screamed Sakura. "Shut up Forehead, we'll be there in 2 minutes believe me." Said Ino. When they finally arrived, Sakura jumped out and said "We're here, FINALLY!" she fell on the grass as she made grass angels. "BILLBOARD BROW, GET OFF MY FUCKING GARDEN, YOU'LL RUIN THE FLOWERS!"

"Ok, ok chill Ino-pig!" Said Sakura, standing up and brushing her clothes.

"Come on then, let's go in, get dressed then come out and say hi to my new neighbours, I don't want them to feel uncomfortable or anything" Said Ino as she ran in.

Her maids came out to take the bags in but the girls refused. "And please don't call me mistress or Miss Haruno, it's so formal, call me Sakura or Saku !" Said sakura, beaming happily at the 4 maids.

"Same goes for us, call me Tenten or Tenny. She's Temari or Tams and this is Hinata or Hina. Nice to meet you. And don't worry about the bags; we can take them in ourselves".

"But Miss-" One of the maids started but was quickly cut off by Temari.

"No buts, okay?"

The maids smiled and nodded as they went in.

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of asking for directions and searching around, they finally found Ino's room.<p>

"WOW INO, YOUR ROOM IS AMAZING! Have you changed its décor since we last came? " Said a happy Tenten.

"I know, and thank god it's HUGE! I don't want to be sleeping on the floor, it kills your back and spoils my mood" Explained Temari as she started unpacking, putting her stuff in one of Ino's built in wardrobes like Sakura , Hinata and Tenten were doing.

But Ino's wardrobe was more like the size of a big teenager's ROOM.

Just then, a mobile phone made a slight twinkling noise, meaning someone had a message. It was Hinata. "Oh it's Naruto-kun!" She said happily. She quickly read the message and smiled happily as a blush crept on her beautiful face.

The girls all stopped what they were doing and raised eyebrows at each other, smirks planted on their faces. Hinata, being excellent in texting, quickly replied and put her phone away. But she suddenly yelped as stood right in front of her were 4 girls all with their hands on their hips and evil smiles.

"Soooo, what did it say?" Asked Ino.

"W-what? Nothing, honest" Replied Hinata, still startled.

"Really? Im finding it hard to believe since you're blushing like mad" replied Sakura, winking. Knowing that she couldn't keep anything from her friends, she looked away and answered "He just texted asking if I was ok, and he said he hadn't seen me after school, so he guessed that I went home with you." She said, now her whole face looked like a tomato.

"And?" asked Temari, leaning in closer to hear more.

"Nothing, that's all" Answered Hinata, she was so red it looked like she just dipped her face in red paint.

"I can smell that lie 3 miles away Hinata, so you better continue" Said Tenten.

"H-he said that he had fun yesterday night and we should do it more often" She said. It looked like she was on the verge of dying.

"Awwww, that's so sweet! Which reminds me, you better tell us what happened last night today at the sleepover ok? But first, let's greet the neighbours" Said Ino. Hinata nodded, happy that they dropped the subject, but she knew that tonight they wouldn't leave her alone until she told them every SINGLE thing in total DETAIL.

* * *

><p>They quickly got dressed, Sakura in mid-thigh jean shorts and a pink strapless top, with pink sandals. Her mid-length hair was put in one high ponytail and her short bangs to one side.<p>

Ino was in a short white skirt with a purple belt and a purple tank top that reached just above her belly button. She wore purple sandals and her hair was in its usual style.

Tenten wore a short jean shorts and a green tank top with green and white sneakers. Her hair was in a lose side plait.

Hinata wore a lilac short spaghetti dress with purple sandals. Her hair was put in 2 low ponytails.

Temari wore a tight red summer dress that brought out all her curves and had matching red sandals. Her hair was out and she had 2 red clips in her hair.

They left the mansion and walked for about 4 minutes until they reached the mansion next to Ino's.

"Ok guys, don't be rude and give them your best smiles. Let's do this" Said Ino. The girls nodded and they all walked in through the huge opened double gates.

"Oh" Said Tenten, "My" Said Temari. "God!" Finished Sakura. All their jaws were literally hitting the solid, shiny, ground that stood beneath them.

All around them were beautiful water fountains, Trees into shapes of lions and tigers. The mansion itself looked so artistic!

"OMG! IT'S LIKE SOMEONE JUST PAINTED A PICTURE AND IT CAME TO LIFE!" Squealed Ino in delight.

"C-come on, we've been standing here for 10 minutes now, let's go in before someone see's us and thinks we've had a mental spaz attack or something" Said Hinata. Ino regained her brain and casually walked to the huge double dark wooden doors and pressed the doorbell. It was in the shape of a golden lions head.

When no-one answered, she turned around but slipped back just as the door opened. She closed her eyes and let out a small yelp as she waited for her body to hit the solid ground. "INO!" Her friends cried out. But she didn't hit anything, since there was a pair of muscular arms holding her. When she realised this she opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. But when she looked up, she was in shock, because staring right back into her sky blue eyes was none other than "S-sai!" He gave her a smile as he said "Hey gorgeous".

Ino turned scarlet as she quickly got up and bowed. "T-thank you" she mumbled. "Well look who's gone all noble. She's worse than you Hinata!" Whispered Sakura with a huge smirk planted on her face as the others giggled.

"Please, don't bow. I've seen you before, right? You're that idiots, Naruto, girlfriend's best friends aren't ya?" He said with a smile. She nodded. "Ye I am, but your my new neighbour so I thought I'd come over and say hi, to make you feel comfortable. I didn't know you were my new neighbour though. Im Ino Yamanaka and it's very nice to meet you" She said.

His smile grew even wider (if possible).It almost looked fake, it was that unreal.

"I see. Well Ino, it's nice to meet you too. I hope I'll see ya around more often, but im meant to be meeting a few friends in about 2 minutes. You can stay and meet them if you want." He said.

But before she could answer, sakura broke in and said "Actually Sai, we're kinda busy, another day would be fine, we'll be here all week anyway so thanks, but no thanks" She gave him a smile.

"You're here too ugly?" He said. Her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as she clenched her fists.

"Alright we'll stay and meet these GAY FRIENDS OF YOURS, YOU ASS HOLE!" She screamed. "You know, you shouldn't scream, it only makes you uglier" he said. "SHUT UP SAI, OR I SWEAR ILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU" She screamed, her face reddening with anger.

* * *

><p>"That sounds pretty painful, don't you think teme? Who ever said that must be pretty pissed off" Said a loud voice a couple of metres away from them. It sounded like he had just come out of the car and was walking up to the mansion. "Troublesome" Another voice tutted. "Hn" Said 2 other male voices in agreement.<p>

Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Ino turned around and waited for the couple of males to enter through the huge gates. Sakura was too busy trying to kill Sai. "So Teme, how do you thi-" But he didn't complete what he was saying since he was too shocked at the sight in front of him. They all were. "HINATA-CHAN?" He screamed. "N-NARUTO-KUN?" It turned out that Sai's friends were actually Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura stopped fighting and looked at the direction of familiar voices. "Naruto and the ice cubes? You're Sai's friends that he was waiting for?" Sakura said. She was so confused at the sight in front of her that she completely forgot about the HUGE boulder she was holding and let it go, only to fall right on Sai.

"Phft….Ghe….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NARUTO AND THE ICE CUBES! HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE SAKU!" Laughed Tenten "Y-YE…IT SOUND LIKE A MOVIE….HAHAHAHAHAHA" Joined in Temari.

"You know, it's not that funny. How troublesome" Said Shikamaru.

She stopped laughing and wiped her tears away from laughing so much, then said "Yeah? Well sorry Mr I have no sense of humour and think everything's troublesome, I found it pretty funny" Said Temari, crossing her arms.

"No sense of humour? I happen to have a great sense of humour, just that I actually laugh when there's something funny. How troublesome" He continued.

"Then tell me, when was the last time you laughed?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"The girl is wiping the floor with you Shikamaru" Smirked Sasuke. "She's pretty interesting, considering she's the first person ever not fallen for you or us" Said Neji. "Infact" he continued, "They all are"

"Well it was nice meeting you and your friends Sai, but we're leaving. Come on guys, let's just go." Said sakura.

Under the huge boulder a voice could be heard.

"I thought you wanted to meet my friends because from what I recall, you said 'Alright we'll stay and meet these GAY FRIENDS OF YOURS!" Mimicked Sai.

"Well now that we've met the people we've already seen, we're leaving" she said and started walking towards the gate followed by her friends.

"So soon?" Said Sasuke, with a smirk on his face.

"Why, are you going to miss me?" she said.

"Hardly" He replied.

"Good" and with that they left, leaving 4 confused males and a squashed Sai. "Help please" He mumbled under the rock. They all grunted in return.

* * *

><p><span>Girls POV- at Ino's Mansion<span>

"That Uchiha pisses me off so much" Muttered sakura. "Oh come on guys, it wasn't that bad. I mean Sai was so nice to us, he even invited us in" Blabbed Ino, dreamingly. "Pig, Sai was nice to you. If you ask me, he was too nice to you. And the way you looked at him was classic. You turned bright red and were all polite." Said sakura, with a playful look on her face. "Yeah~" Sang Temari and Hinata.

"You even stuttered when you spoke with him. It only means 1 thing" Said Tenten "Luuuuurrrrrvvvv!" They all said.

"What! No, of course not! I do not like Sai; he's just a friend, that's all." Said Ino, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

But he really can't be considered as 'just a friend', they hardly even know each other anyway. "Sure he is" Said Temari.

"Besides, im not making the same mistake I made with Kiba…" She said, quietly but loud enough for them to hear. Her head was low, so you couldn't see her facial expression, bur from the way she said it, they could tell she was still hurt and hadn't recovered from the incident. Immediately, guilt rushed over them and an awkward silence filled the room. The tension was so thick; you could probably slice it with a knife.

But Ino quickly changed the subject. "How about we go to the beach, calm ourselves down, have dinner, you know, all that" she said, excitedly. The girls knew she was trying to hide her emotions; she was always one of the strong ones, never cried. So they decided that they would make her forget.

"YAY, I haven't been to the beach for months now!" Said Tenten. "Beach sounds like a good Idea, plus it reminds me of back home in suna" Said Temari. "So let's get ready then!" Said Hinata, skipping happily to Ino's room.

The girls sweat dropped, they knew that Hinata loved the water, so going to the beach was like winning 10 gold medals to her. They got up and looked at each other.

"Race you guys up?" Asked Sakura. "Ok, but we all take different routes" Said Temari. "Last one in Ino's room gets a dare!" Said Tenten. "You're on!" Said Ino and they all ran off in different directions.

Temari was first followed by Sakura and Tenten and Last of all, Ino. "You're last Ino, so you get the dare!" said Temari. "Awwww! But we were only 6 seconds apart!" Whined Ino. "Well those 6 seconds cost you a dare pig!" Said Sakura triumphantly. "Ok, ok. But dare me after, ok?" They nodded and all went the other rooms so that they could have a quick shower and leave.

* * *

><p><span>To the Beach- 4.00 p.m.<span>

"OK guys we're ready!" Said Hinata. She was wearing a lilac Bikini with silver studs that showed her curves perfectly and her hair was put in a high bun, but her fringe was out. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head and was wearing a blue and lilac friendship bracelet around her wrist.

"One moment, let me get the bags of food" Said Tenten. She was wearing a leopard printed string Bikini that also showed her curves perfectly. Her hair was out and wavy, reaching mid-way down her back. She had brown sunglasses on her eyes and 2 shades of brown friendship bracelet around her wrist.

"I'll help you get the drinks and food blanket!" Said Temari as she rushed in after her friend. She was wearing a white bikini with black studs and her hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs out. She had a sandy coloured friendship bracelet with shades of aqua, her white sunglasses on her head.

"I've got the sun cream and towels here!" Said Ino, coming out of the huge double glass doors of her house. She was wearing a zebra printed string Bikini, white and purple with purple sunglasses. Her hair was out into 2 low ponytails and she had a blue and yellow friendship bracelet.

"That's everything, now come on, let's go guys!" Said Sakura, throwing her fist in the air. She was wearing a Pink and Black Bikini with Sliver studs and her hair was into a low side ponytail. She had black sunglasses in her hand and a pink and green friendship bracelet around her wrist. The girls sweat dropped at their pink haired friends actions.

"Calm down forehead, you're acting like ist the first time we have been to the beach together!" Said Ino, rolling her eyes at her friend's behaviour. Sakura shot a quick glare over to her and Ino just smirked.

"Sometimes, I really hate you, Pig" She said, and from the look on Ino's face, you could tell that she was angry now. "Whatever Forehead" She muttered, but loud enough so that Sakura could hear.

Sakura's eye twitched. 'Uh-oh, Temari do something!" Hissed Tenten, hiding behind Temari.

"What? Are you mad? N-O, im too young to die!" She hissed back.

But suddenly, they were all cut off with a very deadly whisper. "Don't you dare you 2…" and it came from the least expected person, HINATA?

All the girls swallowed and nodded their heads with no hesitation. "Good now let's go!" she quickly beamed at them and ran off to the direction of the beach, just in her bikini! Then there's a loud THUMP followed by a loud 'IM OKAY!'

"Hinata scares me sometimes" Whispered Ino and the girls all nodded.

* * *

><p><span>With the boys- In Sai's Bedroom<span>

"Aghhh, I can't believe that Ino is YOUR neighbour Sai!" Said Naruto, pacing up and down the HUUGGEE room. Ever since he had the encounter half an hour ago, he couldn't get his mind of the awkwardness between the 2 groups, and how sad Hinata looked when she left. It hurt him and made him feel so guilty inside, even though he knew she would probably be thinking the same thing.

"Calm down Naruto, nothing happened" Answered Sasuke, trying to calm down his blonde friend. He was still pretty pissed off at him and Sakura's argument. 'How dare she act smart with me, an UCHIHA?' he thought.

"Yeah Naruto, its ok, Hinata was probably sad that she had to leave like that. Im sure she's not mad at you." Answered the lazy ass, Shikamaru. For once, he wasn't really complaining about Naruto's constant wining, his mind was thinking about a certain aqua eyed female. 'Woman are so troublesome. Getting married is going to be such a drag' he thought.

"I know my cousin Naruto, I can tell you now that you have nothing to worry about, okay?" Said Neji. Even he wasn't paying much attention, his mind kept on replaying the glaring contest he had earlier with Tenten. 'She is so innocent yet so evil. Impressive' he thought.

"Yeah, you're right. Im just over worrying, right Sai?" Asked Naruto. No answer.

"Sai, you there?" He asked again. Still no answer. He turned his head into the direction of his pale friend, but he was just sitting there silently, staring out of the balcony. By now all the guys were standing up and looking over at their friend with concern.

"Hey Sai, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto Walking over to his friend.

"Checking your girlfriend out" he replied simply. "WHAT!" They all shouted, Naruto being the loudest.

* * *

><p>HAAHAHA, what do you think, eh? Better, worse? Like it? Hate it?<p>

Plz review and leave a comment, flames and compliments are welcome ;p

Until then, bye!

With much love- xx-Ash-xx-1


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there, Im back, with a new update, Yay! Anyways I was hoping that this time we'll be able to get a few more reviews, but thanks to everyone who did anyways!

DISCLAIMER: Sasuke: xx-Ash-xx-1 does not own Naruto, fortunately. If she did, no-one would probably read it.

Me-HEY THAT'S MEAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS! (Throws shoe at his face) GET OUT YOU HEARTLESS PERSON!

Sasuke- SHARINGAN!

Me- O_O … SHIT! (Runs away)

Sakura- Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- Memories and Beach encounter!<span>

RECAP

"Hey Sai, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto. "Checking your girlfriend out" He said simply. "WHAT!" Everyone shouted, Naruto being the loudest, of course.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CHECKING YOUR GIRLFRIEND OUT, SAI?" Screamed Naruto, his face filled with complete and utter anger. His hands were now holding the 6 ft. boy up from his seat by his collar. Even an idiot could tell that he was ready to punch the living hell out of him, but Naruto was willing to hear him out, because Sai was after all, one of his best and first friends.

They had known each other ever since the age of ten. He can still remember the day they met like it was only yesterday.

* * *

><p><span>FLASHBACK<span>

"Now settle down class, you've got a new student today, so be nice and show him some respect, ok?" Said Iruka sensei.

"Another new student? Teme just got back from his dads business trip. It's only been like what, 1 week" Said a loud Blonde. "How come this all boy's school has such a high reputation anyways? It's not that great, right teme?" It was Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe. This school is actually one of the best schools in all of Japan, and it's also a private school. For people that want to get into it, they need an exceptionally great amount of money. Our parents own the biggest leading companies in japan, and they are also nationally wide known across the world. That's why mine and your parents actually work together in business, along with the Hyuuga and Nara Company." Explained Sasuke.

"Er, thank you for that explanation Sasuke. But yes Naruto, this is why this school holds such a high reputation, you'll be leaving when your 12 anyways to start high school. From the looks of things, most of you will probably be going to Konoha high school, the best school in Japan. And it's a mixed school too" Said Iruka, smiling.

Suddenly a lazy hand was lifted, Shikamaru Nara's. "Yes Shikamaru, you have a question?" Said Iruka, completely shocked that the whole school's prodigy is actually ASKING SOMETHING! Hell broke loose, Neji cut his hair, Naruto stated he hated ramen to the world, Sasuke wore pink and ran happily in a field filled with flowers, Kakashi took his mask of and burned all his Icha Icha paradise books, Gaara revealed that he wears eyeliner and Kankuro flushed the toilet.

"Actually Iruka sensei, no." He replied. PHEW! "You left the new kid standing outside." He stated, followed by a lazy yawn.

"Oh right! The new boy, I almost forgot". The class sweat dropped at their teacher's behaviour as he opened the door and a boy walked in. First reaction: "AGHHHH, OH MY GOD IT'S A VAMPIRE!" Cried a boy, screaming like a girl.

The class laughed out loud at their classmate's actions, except from Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and the new boy. But it quickly died out as they all gulped at their teacher's deadly glare. "Sorry about that, why don't you introduce yourself then" Said Iruka, smiling at the boys blank and emotionless expression planted on his perfectly featured face.

He had a stunning resemblance to Sasuke, especially the eyes, but the skin tone and hair style were different. This boy's hair was straight and down, his skin tone was extremely pale. "Hello, my name is Sai." He said. Simple. End. Finished.

An awkward silence filled the room. "Erm, how about you tell us a bit more about yourself then Sai. Like your second name and hobbies" Said Iruka. "My hobby is art. I have no second name." he said.

"Eh? That's impossible, everyone has a second name!" Said Naruto, crossing his arms and nodding his head like he was clever.

Then the boy answered, his eyes dead, like he was a robot "When I was a child, my mother and father died, leaving me and my brother. He was to inherit the company, but he died recently as well, in an accident" He said the last part with no emotion, but his eyes showed a different thing, anger, frustration, sadness, horror. Everyone went silent, even Naruto shut up and had this huge feeling of guilt inside him.

It was something that happened to him whenever he felt sad for something he didn't even done or had anything to do with. It was a sudden and natural feeling, so he had no control over it.

But Sai still continued. "My grandfather's cousin is the only family I have left, so he is taking me in and sending me to this school while teaching me so that I can inherit my parents company when im old enough." And then, he did the least expected thing. He smiled. It looked fake, but he smiled anyway. Everyone was stunned at his behaviour. And then another hand shot up. It was Naruto's. "Iruka sensei, is it ok if Sai sits next to me? I have an empty seat beside me anyways, and I can show him around after he wants me too." He said it with complete seriousness and determination. No sarcasm added. Even Iruka was stunned, but then he smiled and said "Of course, Naruto."

When Sai sat down, Naruto turned around and faced him and gave him his famous signature grin "Hi there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it! I hope we can be good friends "He then took his hand out, an offer for a shake. Sai just stared at him and thought that either this guy was mental, or he was one of those rare gems that shone brighter than all the others.

He then took his own hand out and shook it with Naruto's. "Nice to meet you Naruto. I hope we can be good friends too." And this time he smiled, but it was a real smile. From that moment, they knew they were going to be very good friends, if not best.

* * *

><p><span>END OF FLASHBACK<span>

"Let go of me, Naruto" said Sai. Naruto didn't loosen his grip, nor did he let go. But after slight moments of hesitation, he slowly let go and took one step back. He took a deep breathe in and sighed. "Explain" He said, simply, trying to control the anger bottled up inside of him.

"I was checking your girlfriend out, I mean really, who wouldn't when she just walked out in only in a bikini?" He said. Naruto Growled and muttered a deadly, im going to kill you, under his breathe. "But," He continued "I was more interested in her blonde haired friend, not her, Naruto."

It took him a few seconds, no, minutes to let the words sink in his mind and when he answered, he said "Wait a minute, YOU LIKE INO?" He answered, completely forgetting his whole girlfriend situation.

. AND A LOUD THUMP. "Owwwwwwww…." A voice could be heard 25 ft. below them. "BAKA! I NEVER SAID THAT!" shouted Sai, rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself down.

"Well, you kind of did, since you actually said 'I was more interested in her blonde haired friend' and that only refers to I like her better than most girls. And she is the first person that you have actually been interested in as well, which only brings back the question that was mentioned earlier, do you like Ino?" Asked the lazy Nara.

But he only received a deadly glare from none other than Sai. "I'll take that as a maybe" He answered bluntly.

"You better run if you still want balls by the end of the day" Hissed Sai.

"Nah, I don't intend to, running is such a Draaaggg-" SMASH. Sai just threw a vase at his direction. But he purposely missed, seeing as Shikamaru was one of his best friends.

"And that only brings the question 'Are you gay?' up" Stated Sasuke. And from frown on Sai's face, Sasuke just smirked. But his smirk suddenly disappeared when Sai said "Wipe that smirk of your face, Uchiha, because the same question goes to you. You have never had the hots for any type female; I bet you find Naruto more attractive, seeing as you two have already shared a kiss together." Now it was Sai's turn to smirk. Neji and Shikamaru chuckled. "Hn. At least I don't mention penis whenever there's a subject going on." He back fired, shooting him a glare.

"HEY, I AM NOT GAY, I ACTUALLY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. AND THAT KISS WAS AN ACCIDENT, I GOT PUSHED!" Said Naruto from the below, brushing the dirt of his clothes.

But this only made everyone laugh; making them forget about the 'friendly' argument they were all sharing just a few seconds ago. It was the charm of Naruto.

"Naruto is gonna be one heck of a Hokage. Working for him might be hard, but I bet it'll be fun as well." Said Neji, as he smiled at the obnoxious blonde below them, still demanding to know what was so funny.

When he finally got back, he seemed to be deep in thought. "Wow, the Dobe actually has a brain behind all those thick layers of dumbness." Said Sasuke sarcastically, earning a few sniggers from the guys.

"Shut up Teme. Im actually concerned about the girls. I mean, who knows how many perverts there are on the beach. One, no a few would probably end up hitting on Hinata! I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN! RIGHT NEJI, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS COUSIN WITH SOME PERV RIGHT!" Asked Naruto, but it was more like a LOUD demand really.

SMACK. "HEY! IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT YOUR COUSIN AND HER SAFETY" He asked. "For once Naruto, I agree with you. But you don't have to shout in my damn ear, you BAKA!" replied Neji.

"Let me guess; you want to us to go and check on the girls, right?" Said Shikamaru, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, you can come if want and you can stay, but im only going to check on Te- I mean Hinata!" He said, trying to hide the extremely light blush that was about to crawl on his face.

Part of him wanted to be there so he can kill anyone who dared even make the slightest hint of contact with his precious little cousin. But a secret part of him wanted to see Tenten in a bikini. Just thinking about it could give him a nosebleed and- WAIT! Was he having perverted thoughts about Tenten! NO, this is Neji Hyuuga, he didn't like nor love anyone. Calm down Hyuuga! Snap yourself out of those thoughts and focus on the goal: protecting Hinata and seeing Tenten in a Bikini! DAMN! He did it again!

"Troublesome, but I'll come" Said Shikamaru, then yawned and got up to get changed. Everyone stared at him in complete shock and amazement. He was the least expected person to go anyways. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the lazy ass himself. "I haven't been to the beach in a while and anyways, the whole scene is so calming. It's a good place to relax and enjoy for a while" He stated. Then walked off in the direction of one of Sai's Bathrooms. He was so clever, he memorised every single room in the house and where it was, so he didn't have a hard time finding it.

"Im coming. I have to say, I agree with Shikamaru. It has an amazing scene, so it would be lovely to actually paint out" Said Sai, deep in thought about the types of colours he would use. But some people just took it the wrong way. "Ohhh! The scene, eh Sai? I know what you mean. Im sure Ino will give you a pretty good scene and- OWWW!" Screamed Naruto in pain.

Sasuke chuckled, but stopped when Sai said "You should come to Sasuke, im sure we'll be able to hook you up with the right guy (wink)". Sasuke snarled and then muttered a loud "Im straight, so you can keep the guy for yourself, Sai".

"Prove it. Come to the beach and prove it to me. If you have the guts for it, of course." Said sai, smiling freakily again. "Fine, but you have to prove it as well." He hissed and left as well.

"This is going to be fun" Thought Sai as he let out a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><span>With the Girls- At the beach<span>

"SUN, SUN AND SUN! How I missed you!" Squealed Ino in utter delight. She got her purple umbrella and Blanket out and positioned them before quickly sitting down and applying some sun cream on.

"WATTERRR! MY BEAUTIFUL SEA OF COLOURS, HOW I MISSED YOU!" Screamed Hinata happily as she ran off in the direction of the sea. The way her DD sized boobs moved when she ran earned her a few whistles from a couple of boys, but she ignored them and ran in the direction of the sea. If those boys weren't being perverts earlier, she would have seriously felt sorry for them, because she knew that in a few seconds, they would probably be begging for their jewels to be left. 3, 2, 1, "AGHHHHHH! NO PLEASE, WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Screamed the boys.

When she looked back, she let out a laugh, because in front of her were Sakura and Tenten beating the crap out of them. But then one of the boys went too far when he suddenly said "You know pinky, it's a pretty good view from down here, I can see EVERYTHING perfectly now" he said. But oh it was the wrong move, because before you know it, Sakura was punching the daylight out of his balls. With the strength she was using, he was lucky if he got out of the hospital in 2o years' time.

Temari and Shikamaru

Temari was enjoying the seen in front of her. She laughed as one of the boys cried when Tenten threatened him. 'What an asshole! The guy is such a wimp!' She thought. She had picked out the perfect spot for her to lay the volley ball net out. She was enjoying the feeling of the sand beneath her feet; it comforted her and reminded her of back home, in suna, with her brothers. Gaara and Kankuro. She hasn't seen them for 4 months now, and to be honest she missed the. A lot. She knew that after her youngest triplet, Gaara, had to inherit the company at the mere age of 16, visiting times were difficult. But next month they'll be coming, so she more than happy. 'At least I have something to look forward to' she thought as she started to set up the volley ball net.

But just then, she swore she spotted a pine apple hair resemblance. She looked around and tried to see where it went, but didn't spot a thing. 'Funny, I swear it looked like Nara's hair' she thought, but decided to shrug it off. 'Must have been me imagining'. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a lazy, but husky, male voice. "Need a hand?" He asked. Startled she turned around only to meet face to face with him. He looked bored and focused at the same time. "Lazy ass? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused and shocked at the same time. But deep inside, she felt, almost, happy or excited. 'What is this feeling? Probably me being too hungry' she thought. "Nice to meet you too, troublesome woman. Now then, need a hand?" He asked. She twitched at the Nickname he used for her. "No thank you, lazy ass. Knowing you it would probably be too troublesome for you." She mimicked, sarcastically. Then she got back on working on her net setting up.

15 minutes of failing epically passed. "AGHHH! I can't set this stupid net up! The poles keep falling!" she cried out, her facing going even redder from hard work and anger. She stomped her foot like a 3 year old in frustration, but then the least expected thing happened. "Hahahahahahaha" Laughed Shikamaru. She quickly turned around in confusion and shock.

"You're still here? You mean you watched me all that time?" She asked. When he nodded, she went even redder from embarrassment. He laughed even more at her. "Hey, you laughed! So you do have a sense of humour, even though it is pathetic" She said, but he just smirked.

"Sooo, do you want my help now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. She hated to admit it, but yeah, she did. "Ok fine, you were right, I do need your help, so can you come over and lend a hand?" She asked, defeat in her eyes.

He smirked even more as he lifted his self from the leaning position he was in. "No" he replied. "What! But you said you'll help!" she said, pouting. He laughed at her pouting face, which he would never say out loud, but looked pretty cute. "I asked you, not said I will" He replied. "No fair!" she said as she crossed her arms in frustration. "Ok, I'll help" He sighed. "YAY, thank you, er…?" "Shikamaru" He said. "Shikamaru…Ok!" she said, and then grinned. "Sorry, I only know your second name, but I didn't know your first though" She said, hand behind her neck, sheepishly.

"It's ok. Now let's set this up before you become even more troublesome. Because thi is such a-" But she finished the sentence off for him. "Drag, ye I know" She said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

When setting up the poles and nets, their hands accidentally touched, causing each person to blush. But the moment was ruined by a loud blonde. "Hey! Shikamaru, Temari, Its time to eat! Wanna join us?" Asked Ino. Shikamaru and Temari nodded and they left in the direction of the food.

Eating Food

"Ok! Let's get this barbecue started, im starving" Said Naruto. Sakura laughed at his actions and started placing the meat on the barbecue. "COME ON FOR FUCKS SAKE, COOK FASTER!" He shouted. It was meant for the barbecue, but Sakura thought it was for her and sent him flying 80 metres into the water. And like always, Hinata would get worried and Run after him. "That Baka! Sometimes he could be so annoying!" She growled, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Ok then, grab your plates everyone! Here Sai, you can get the servings first!" Giggled Ino. Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde haired friend's behaviour. No matter how many times she warned her about situations like this, she never listened. "Thank you, beautiful" He answered and smiled at her.

She was shocked. And she was BLUSHING? Ino never blushed when it came to guys, unless she really liked them. The boys sniggered and the girls smiled. "T-thank you…" She said. But the moment was ruined with Naruto's loud voice. "ALRIGHT! LETS EAT, YAY!" He yelled, punching the air. "Hn. be quiet Dobe." Said Sasuke. "Shut up Teme. Hey, why is yours and Neji's shirt wet? And yours Shikamaru, it looks ripped!" He asked. " Long Story" replied Neji.

FLASHBACK

"Ok, the goal is to look for Hinata, so we split up and see who we find first, ok? Wherever her friends are, she must be close." Said Neji. The guys nodded and headed off towards the beach. Only in shorts that reached just below the knee and vest tops that fit them so that you can see there perfectly toned muscled bodies and abs.

Big mistake. "AHHHHH! OMG, THEY ARE SO HOOOTT!" Screamed the girls. Right now the guys definitely needed to split off. "Ok, Sasuke and I go together. Sai, Shikamaru and Naruto, you split up into different directions! We meet back here in exactly 1 hour" Ordered Neji. They didn't even question him why Sasuke got stay with him. They just went their own separate ways and luckily for them, the girls didn't spot them straight away.

Or so they thought.

Sasuke and Neji were running like hell, it would have been easy if the crowd of girls didn't get larger each second, and soon they found themselves running in the water and hiding themselves behind 2 things.

But those 'things' turned out to be to female teenagers. Two pissed off female teenagers. Sakura and Tenten.

"What are you doing?" Stated Tenten, more than asked, in a deadly, killer voice that only meant one thing. Get your hands of me or else. Shit! Cursed Sasuke, as he quickly let go of Sakura.

"Sorry, but we are hiding from a bunch of Fans here, and we probably used you as our shield, seeing as you were the first thing in sight." Replied Sasuke, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wait a minute. So you are saying you used us to 'protect' or defend you from your brainless crowd of fan girls! Oh, you are so gonna get it, Uchiha" Hissed Sakura. Her hands were already made into 2 hard fists. Tenten let out an evil chuckle as out of nowhere she took out 2 long needle/ claw type of weapons.

They would have been enjoying the moment if these 2 chicks weren't about to kick their ass, I mean who wouldn't? With a killer figure like theirs, boys were sent drooling! And Neji had to admit that Tenten, looked wow. Hot and wow. Naturally tanned skin, long, brown, sexy hair, amazing chocolate brown eyes, and cc breast size. Any boy would have been in heaven right now.

Sasuke was actually stunned at the sight in front of him. Porcelain skin that shined, pink, silky mid length hair, emerald eyes that looked like jewels glittering against the sunlight and also CC sized breasts. WAIT, HE WAS UCHIHA SASUKE! THE MASTER, THE ONE IN CHARGE! HE WASN'T ABOUT TO LET SOM SEXY FEMALE GET OVER HIS HORMONES and Shit he just thought she was sexy.

Sakura glanced a knowing look to Tenten. Tenten did the same, then, as if they could read each other's thoughts and minds, they smiled and nodded, then glared at the boys.

"We, my friend, are officially dead" whispered Sasuke. "At least we still have our Pride as men" Muttered Neji.

END OF FLASHBACK

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, TEME YOU GOT YOUR ASS BEATEN UP BY SAKURA CHAN? HILARIOUS, NO WONDER YOU AND NEJI LOOK BLACK AND BLUE!" Laughed Naruto, who couldn't contain the laughter in himself any longer. Soon everyone was joining in and laughing, except for the 2 human ice cubes, of course.

When everyone finished, they had a quick game of volley ball, girls vs. boys, but it ended up as a draw.

"Wow Hina- Chan, I never knew you could play volley ball so well! "Exclaimed Naruto, hugging his girlfriend until she turned tomato red. Then, to make the situation even worse, he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She fainted. "AHHH! Hinata, are you ok? Answer me Hinata!" Said Naruto

"Well we went easy on you anyways; I mean girls can't even play sports" Said Neji. "EXCUSE ME!" Screamed all the girls, except for Hinata, who was still fainted. "What do you mean, girls can't play sports! We here happen to be sports champions, Temari and I have won national competitions!" Screamed Tenten.

"Hn. But a female's job is to stay at home, make babies and be the house wife. The man's job is to go to work, get the money and be the man in the house" Said Sasuke. By now all 4 girls were fuming with anger.

"FUCK YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, STAY AT HOME AND PRODUCE FUCKING BABIES? I MIGHT WANT TO BE A MOTHER ONE DAY, BUT I STILL WANT MY LIFE! I AM NOT A BABY MAKING MACHINE, NOR A SERVANT!" Screamed Sakura.

"What I think he is trying to say is that women are not as strong as men, so men would do all the hard work and women would do the house work." Said Shikamaru, who yawned after that.

"YOU FUCKING SEXIST ASSHOLE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK MEN ARE STRONGER THAN WOMAN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE THE PERFECT BODY SHAPE FOR A MUSCULAR GUY; I BET I COULD WIN YOU ANYDAY IN A FIGHT!" Shouted Temari. Shikamaru just blocked his ears in annoyance and muttered troublesome. 'Wait a minute; did she just mention my perfect muscular body? Sweet' he thought, smirking on the inside.

"But what he is saying is actually right. I mean I have read it all in a book before, although it did mention something about the female's feelings…" Said Sai, who muttered the last bit.

"WELL, YOU BETTER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE 18TH CENTURY BOOKS AND START READING TODAYS 21ST CENTURY BOOKS! A MAN IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE GIRL, THAT IS TRUE, BUT NOT MAKE HER A MOTHER OF 50 CHILDREN AT HOME WORKING HER BUTT OF FOR HIS SORRY ASS! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HIRE A PERMANAT BABY SITTER FOR THAT JOB!" Screamed Ino.

Then suddenly, they grabbed Hinata, who had just woken up, out of Naruto's arms and just left, angrily.

"Hey! What was that for! Hinata are you ok?" Said Naruto. She nodded, before she completely disappeared round the corner with the girls. Then he turned around and saw the guys glaring angrily at the same spot that the girls were last at.

"What, did you guys, do?" He asked.

Hahahaha! Yay, it's done, FINALLY! It took me 2 days, but it's done! x I know it's a lot longer than the other chapters, but I figured a lot of people like the story longer x Tell me what you think and if you have any Ideas when you:

REVIEW! It's just that 1 button and click that I appreciate the most, so please, please, please Review so that I don't feel like my writing is crap and I stop my dream of becoming a writer completely.

Like it? Hate it? Your decision.

TBC

With much love- xx-Ash-xx-1 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepover Fail

Hello there, it's me again!

OMFG THANK YOUUUU FOR THE 24 REVIEWS! YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO MEEE! Anyways, this is the 4th chapter and im hoping you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first 3 chapters! X IM SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER BTW, BUT IT WAS EXAMS THESE DAYS! X

Neji: I bet hardly anyone liked it; you are destined to be a shit writer who will never succeed.

Me: WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN AND HORRID TO ME! (CRIES) NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR DESTINED SHIT PROBLEMS!

Tenten: NEJI! HOW DARE YOU MAKE XX-ASH-XX-1 UPSET! Its ok, you are not a crap writer!

Me: Yeah! And thank you to everyone who reviewed especially Kit-Kat-Kitten, NaruHina-love-Cookies123, and Pink Hell who have stayed with me and reviewed all this time! Also thank you to all me new reviewers and everyone who bothered! X: D I really appreciate the 24 I have so far, can we make it…. 35?

Disclaimer: Tobi- HAHAHAHA xx-Ash-xx-1 does not own me or Naruto, we all belong to Kishi-san! And HOPE YOU HAD A HAPPY HALLOWEEEEN! (I know, it happened DAYS ago) x

* * *

><p><span>THE BEGINNING OF A BATTLE!<span>

RECAP

"Hey! What was that for! Hinata are you ok?" Said Naruto. She nodded, before she completely disappeared round the corner with the girls. Then he turned around and saw the guys glaring angrily at the same spot that the girls were last at.

"What, did you guys, do?" He asked.

"YOU BAKA'S! WHAT IDIOT INSULTS A GIRL BECAUSE SHE IS A FEMALE? AND RIGHT INFRONT OF HER FACE AS WELL!" Lectured Naruto. They were now back in Sai's mansion, hanging out in one of Sai's many living rooms.

After Naruto was completely separated from his also confused girlfriend, he has been demanding an explanation none stop. And now he's had one, it's not turning out so well,

"Hn dobe. Shut up already, I have had it with you fucking lecturing us for the past 30 minutes." Said Sasuke, getting really frustrated. He let out annoyed grunt and glared at his blonde haired best friend. All he could remember was 'Blah blah blah, BAKA'S, blah blah NO RESPECT FOR FEMALES blah blah blah GONNA GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED THE NEXT DAY.' Yeah right, like some Girl was gonna beat them up.

"Yeah Naruto, you sound like our parents. _Who we don't live with anymore_" Replied Shikamaru, emphasising the last line abit too much. It was true, the guys (except for Sai) do have parents; it's just that they all live in America now, were they are doing business. Only on some occasions would they come over to visit. But the guys were pretty much used to it. They have been used to it for the last 3 years.

"OH HINATA, MY POOR HELPLESS BABY, HOW COULD I LET THEM JUST TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! YOU WILL PROBABLY HATE ME FOREVER IF THE GIRLS TELL YOU WHAT THESE ASSHOLES SAD EXCUSE OF MALES TOLD THEM! WAAAAAAAHHH!" Cried Naruto, a never ending waterfall of anime tears running down his face. A small pool of tears was now starting to form under their feet.

PUNCH.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHATS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU GUYS ALWAYS PUNCHING ME! IM NOT YOUR FUCKING PUNCHING BAG!" Screamed Naruto. He was now glaring really madly at them.

"Stop screaming dobe, you are giving me a fucking headache. Hinata isn't going to hate you for that reason! If she does then she isn't worth it, understood?" Said Sasuke. An awkward silence filled the room.

Naruto stood there in silence taking in the info his friends were giving him.

"Ok. You're right. I just need to calm down…..But im gonna go over and check, just Inca-OWWW!" Screamed Naruto Again as Sai held him back from his collar. He had just popped a nerve, and sai wasn't the best person to annoy.

"LEMME GOOO! PLEASE, I NEED TO SEE HER!" Wailed Naruto, trying to free himself from Sai's hard grasp. "No uh uh. No way, Dobe." Said Sasuke, smirking.

"Nice rhyme, Uchiha." Said Neji, also smirking.

"Why thank you, Hyuuga." Answered Sasuke. Naruto was still whining and wailing while Sai held him.

"Listen Naruto, why don't we do something_ manly, _to get your mind of things ok?" Suggested Shikamaru. Sai smiled. "You have done it again, my genius friend (That wasn't even supposed to rhyme!). Always coming up with the good ideas. May I suggest sports as our first category?"

"Sport sounds good enough to me." Said Sasuke.

"Then sports it is, come on, I want to hit the gym first, then basketball and last of all swimming." Said Neji as they all went, dragging Naruto along. He hit a few walls and objects on the way, but the guys acted like they didn't know and ignored his loud 'WATCH IT' and 'OW!' The Joy and pleasure they got out of torturing Naruto, it was like music to their ears.

* * *

><p><span>With the girls<span>

"THIS WAS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW HINATA! IM SORRY , BUT IM GONNA GO AND MARCH RIGHT UP TO THAT MANSION AND BEAT THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF THOSE ASSHOLES" Screamed Sakura, fists clutched so tight, her knuckles looked like they were going to rip out of her skin.

"I MEAN, HOW THEY DARE DISRESPECT US, FEMALES, RIGHT INFRONT OF OUR FACES! AND BE OK WITH IT ASWELL! I KNEW NEJI AND SASUKE WERE COLD FUCKING ICE CUBES, BUT SHIKAMARU AND SAI! NEVER!" Screamed Ino, agreeing with her pink haired friend.

They were now standing next to each other, nodding heads and glaring in agreement.

"WHY IM GONNA USE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING WEAPON KNOWN TO MAN KIND TO TORTURE AND DESTROY THEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Tenten, evilly, rubbing her hands like a psycho on drugs whose gone high.

She then ran off at unbelievable speed towards Ino's bedroom, a trail of smoke was left behind. "HAHAHAHAHA!" was heard in the distance. Hinata Gulped.

CRASH!

"Im scared…." She whispered. She was only ignored (poor Hinata).

"Oh, they are going to so regret the day they were born! Im gonna put them miles behind that line they crossed, the hard way!" Screamed Temari. An evil smirk placed on her face. She punched a fist into the palm of her hand.

Hinata was even more scared now, especially after Tenten came back with 200 different types of weaponry. 'HOW COULD SHE EVEN HAVE THESE, YOU CANT EVEN BUY THEM, IT'S FUCKING ILLEGAL!' Thought Hinata.

"So Hinata, you are either with us or against us" Said Sakura, all the girls ganging up on her. Oh the horror that was on her face could be seen miles away.

She gulped, hard. "B-but Naruto-kun had nothing to do with it, its kinda unfair, anyways I don't want any troubles with Neji-nii san and…." She continued to blab, trying to come up with random retarded idea's to change their mind. AND IT WORKED A MIRACLE! – Note Sarcasm.

The girls sighed. If someone didn't do anything sooner, then Hinata would probably run out if breathe and die on the spot. Tenten was horrified. If she died, then Hinata's father would never leave them alone, he'd have them hanged the moment he found out.

Although they could always just bury her body somewhere and make it seem like she wasn't even their….Naaahh!

"THEY SAID THEY HATE WATER AND ITS STUPID!" Screamed Ino, cutting into Hinata's constant never-ending blabber.

"LET'S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" Barked Hinata angrily, deadly thoughts already into her now psychopathic mind. HOW COULD SHE HAVE SUCH A QUICK CHANGE IN MIND?

"Geez, she really does love water" Muttered Temari to Sakura as she just nodded her head in agreement.

Hinata laughed like a maniac before running into the direction of Ino's room. A crash was heard a few seconds later. Followed by another laugh. "That crash sounded expensive" Said Tenten.

"Pig, I think you went abit too far" Said sakura, staring wide eyed at Ino.

"For once forehead, I have to agree with you" Replied Ino. She then cried over the expensive item that had been broken. The girls all went up to Ino's room and calmed Hinata down. Or they tried.

* * *

><p><span>1 HOUR LATER<span>

The girls calmed Hinata down. Actually they kind of bribed her. It went something along the lines of 'Trip to the aquarium, swimming pool, sauna, spa and water fight'. Yep, defo along those lines.

"Listen girls, if we're going to get revenge, then we have to make it sweet. Understood?" Explained Sakura. They all nodded in agreement. "Good. Then we are going to need a plan." she said, smiling. Hinata looked at Temari, who looked at Tenten, who looked at Ino, who looked at Sakura. Then, as if on cue, they all stared at their pink haired friend.

"What?" she asked. She stared at them confusingly before going wide eyed. "NO".

"Oh come on Saku please, you're the genius here, you come up with a plan" Begged Tenten, going all puppy eyed on her. "You're not a dog Tenten, and that is so not going to work on me." She replied. Then she crossed her arms like a 3 year old and pouted.

"Pweeeeaasssee?" Asked the girls, all huddling around her. They were all begging her with puppy eyes and hands clamped together. Gosh, they really are desperate. CHA! Look at Ino pig begging me, I could seriously get used to this. Let's make this a little more interesting… She thought.

"No can do" Said Sakura, chuckling on the inside. "Pwetty pwease, pwease pwease pwease!" They all said together. "Ok. If you kiss my feet, INO" Said Sakura. She smirked at the horrified expression on Ino's face. All the girls were pretty shocked. Sakura could be pretty evil.

Ino then glared at Sakura angrily. "No fucking way. In your dreams, bitch".

"I dare you to. This is your dare from us" Said Tenten, joining in with Sakura. Temari smirked and Hinata looked confused. 'WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST PERSON TO KNOW!' She thought.

"Then I skip the dare. I'll do anything BUT that!" She shrieked. 6 body guards ran in through the bedroom door and with 2 guns each. "EVERYONE DOWN, WE HEARD THE YOUNG MISTRESS HERE SCREAMING!" Ordered one. All the girls looked at him like he just got shat (poo-ed) on.

A few seconds of silence passed. A cricket was heard outside. It got shot. Ino was scared.

"Oh right, you mean me? Oh it's ok, im fine, really. See, it's just me and my friends and forehead here" Said Ino smiling sweetly at the bodyguards. She pointed at Sakura when she said 'forehead' and the guards thought it meant AIM. Sakura would have killed her if it weren't for the 12 GUNS AIMING AT HER HEAD! "NO WAIT, DON'T SHOOT HER, IT'S NOT HER FAULT FOR HAVING AN ILLEGAL FOREHEAD THAT SIZE" Exclaimed Ino.

The body guards glared at their surrounding area, looking for anything that looks the slightest bit harmful or dangerous. Then one shrieked "THERE IT IS, THAT'S THE ENEMY, CAPTURE AND KILL IT!" He ordered. It was a teddy bear.

They layed it on the floor and started shooting it. Literally. When they were convinced it was 'dead' they put it into a metal box and set fire to it, then threw its ashes on to Ino's bedroom floor.

A priest came out from nowhere followed by 2 women crying and a man with a CD player. He then spoke "We are gathered here today for the sad death of the stuffed animal. The enemy was a killer. May god forgive him and let him rest in peace. Or pieces in this case "He spoke. Sad funeral music was played in the background as the 2 women were crying even harder.

The priest then did a roly-poly out of the door, followed by his 2 mourning women. The man with the CD player stayed. He took out a Mini vacuum cleaner and hovered up the remaining ashes of the teddy bear.

"Ok, target area clear, RETREAT!" Screamed one of the Bodyguards, and then they all did random backflips, cartwheels and summersaults as they escaped out of the door. The one with a CD player was playing the James Bond theme tune music.

The girls were traumatised. "What. The. Fuck!" Screamed Sakura. Hinata Fainted and Ino was still in a shocked position. Temari was staring wide at the place where the poor teddy bear died.

Then Tenten Said "OMFG THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! HEY INO, SCREAM AGAIN! I WANNA SEE THAT 3D ACTION ALL OVER AGAIN! I MEAN DID YOU SEE THE WEAPONS THEY WERE USING!" She kept on blabbing like it was normal.

* * *

><p><span>Boys POV<span>

They had just finished basketball and were going swimming. Life was great. The exercise, the feeling of being totally hot men, the joy of sports, the – GUN SHOTS!

"WHAT THE FUCK, DID SOMEONE JUST SHOOT SOMETHING?" Screamed Naruto. All the guys stopped in horror to listen to where the shooting was coming from. "OH MY GOD, IT'S COMING FROM INO'S HOUSE! WHAT IF THEY'RE DIENG? HINATA!" Shouted Naruto. And ran off towards the direction of Ino's Mansion at the speed of light. Topless. "DOBE, WAIT! SHIT WE GOTTA GO AFTER HIM!" Shouted Sasuke and they all ran after Naruto, also- Topless. Because that would turn out well.

Neji was on the verge of losing it. Not only is his precious baby cousin in there, which if anything happened to, would probably kill himself before Hiashi, her father, did. WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO TENTEN? WHAT IF THE GIRLS SUDDENLY DECIDED TO SUICIDE!

Sai just ran, thinking about how Sakura would look like if she died. Gosh, would she look UGLY! Well it's not that she's ugly; she looks wayyy better and 97% prettier than most girls he's seen. They all do! It's just her attitude, and her nickname to annoy her. WAIT A MINUTE, INO IS IN THERE? WHAT IF IT'S INO? Then he ran faster, like his life depended on it.

Shikamaru ACTUALLY RAN! Well he kind of felt guilty earlier, for disrespecting _all_ the girls, cough-TEMARI-cough, and wanted to check on how they _all_ were, cough-TEMARI-cough. Anyways he was worried sick for _all_ of them, cough-TEMARI-cough (OK, WE GET THE PICTURE! LOL) especially after the gunshot.

Sasuke was just running. He was worried for Naruto, his best friend, and he never thought he would ever say this, but for Sakura as well. It wasn't that he liked her, it's the fact that she was once a childhood friend, gosh she even LOVED him. So when he left to America for 2 years and just suddenly came back, it gave her a good shock. He guessed she was still in shock with everything.

* * *

><p>They caught up with Naruto, who was seen tripping on the way up the shiny granite stairs, then regaining balance again and banging hardly on the door until a maid opened it. If that door had feelings, then it would have been dead by now.<p>

The maid looked really scared before she even opened the door; and was even more shocked when she saw a half-naked hottie in front of her. She looked no more than 23, so naturally she blushed furiously. Man, even a 5O YEAR OLD would blush! (Ewwwwww!)

"WHERE IS HINATA? WE HEARD SHOOTING COMING FROM THIS MANSION!" He screamed questions at her while grasping her by her shoulders and shaking the poor maid. She made a mental note to herself, never associate with this guy, EVER! Her head looked like it was about to fall off.

And then she totally lost it when 4 other topless hotties showed up out of nowhere. 'WHAT IS IT WITH RANDOM HOTTIES AND MEN SHOWWING OUT OF NOWHERE!' she thought.

"Dobe, leave her alone and let's just go and check, understood?" Said Sasuke. WOAH, HE IS SO HOT! She thought. Correction, find out who this guy is and have as much to do with him as possible' she thought again.

But before she knew it she was pushed aside and all 5 hot guys ran in through the door, like they owned the place.

"HINATA! HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Could be heard in the distance.

Naruto ran up the long bent hallway, ascending 3 steps at a time. He didn't care where his feet took him, he had to find Hinata. So he ran. "HINATA!" he shouted. Silence was his reply.

"DOBE, WAIT!" Called Sasuke after his blonde haired friend. Seeing how stubborn he was being, not even hesitating the slightest when Sasuke called for his name, they all followed Naruto. He obviously didn't know where he was going, but instinct was telling him to kick every single door open until he found her. And so he did… Until he stumbled into a room where a fat lady, presumably one of the maids, was having a bath.

* * *

><p>"AGHHHHHH!" She shrieked, her face going redder than tomato's. "AGHHH! MY POOR EYES, IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Screamed Naruto. The guys all grunted, loudly, as Sasuke and Neji grabbed Naruto away and left Shikamaru and Sai to take care of the still shrieking woman.<p>

"I am terribly sorry lady, but my rude friend here was searching for his girlfrie- SMACK!" Sai tried to explain, but he was rudely cut off. The women was actually shrieking even louder now. And she just threw a slipper right in Sai's face. He glared evilly, as he avoided more objects getting thrown at him. Then he slipped away, leaving poor Shikamaru to take care of the mad women.

'What a coward, leaving me to take care of stupid shit he got me involved in. What a drag' he lazily thought. Then he went up to the lady in the bathroom, she had a towel wrapped around her humongous body. He was surprised the large bath hadn't fallen through the ceiling.

"Listen Lady, we're only looking for our friends who could be in serious danger right now. We didn't mean to stumble across you having a ….. Bath. Ok?" He said. There was an awkward pause.

"GET OUT, YOU PERVERT! YOUNG- SMACK- HOOLIGANS-SMACK- THESE DAYS-SMACK! NO RESPECT- SMACK- FOR ANYONE!" She was hitting Shikamaru with every single shampoo bottle she could find. And at the moment, he was getting drenched and bruised. An eye twitched uncontrollably. Then she over did it when she suddenly sprayed him with water. "THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU!" She screamed. And that was when he totally lost it.

"FUCKING TROUBLESOME WOMMMAAN!" He exclaimed. Then quickly slammed the door shut before she could hit or spray him with anymore objects. His top half of body was completely wet now; his hair was dripping and flopped lazily on his head. The things he would have done if it weren't for the gunshots he heard earlier.

Remembering the real and main reason he was here in this drenching mess in the first place, he started running again to the direction he last saw his friends running in. Then his eyes widened in worry when he suddenly heard a loud, "NO, HINATA, NO!" That was when he suddenly ran faster than he had ever done, towards the direction of the shriek.

* * *

><p><span>Girls POV<span>

Ino was still mourning over her Teddy bear, her most beloved childhood toy. Temari was trying to comfort Ino, although she couldn't do much, Fuck she's even more shocked! She's still shaking from the whole impact, unlike SOMEONE *_*!

Tenten was still excited, but calmed down after hearing Sakura's voice calling for someone to help her wake Hinata up, and her focus was now on her fainted best friend. She sighed heavily. Typical old Hinata. She could never just not faint; it was like trying to mix water and oil together. She smirked to herself. Hinata actually reminded her of water, fluid and soggy, calm and relaxed, scared and strong, deadly and peaceful. Yep, that basically sums Hinata up. Or maybe it was because of the fact that she loved water so much? Nah, that DEFINATLEY was not one of the reasons. Pfffft, as if…

Sakura was trying to use some of her medical knowledge on Hinata, but what could she do? This was Hinata, she isn't like normal people when they faint, and she needed a stronger remedy than a bit of perfume.

"Gosh, even if I smeared dog shit all over her nose, she still wouldn't have woken up! DAMN IT HINATA, YOU JUST COULDN'T CONTROL YOURSELF AND HAD TO FAINT NOW, DIDN'T YOU?" Shrieked Sakura, a frustrated Sigh escaping her mouth. She sighed deeply, something she did when she was trying to calm herself down. She then started rubbing her temples, deep in thought about what to do about her friend.

Tenten then smiled at Sakura, who in reply, just raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked in confusion. Tenten then started wagging her eyebrows up and down; her smile was freakishly widening. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "No. No way!" She said hands up in protection. "Oh come on! Just 2 drops, I guarantee you she will wake up!" Said Tenten pleading.

Sakura looked back and forth from her evil friend, to the more innocent one. She sighed deeply, knowing that Tenten had won this time. Oh, how she was going to regret this, but what else could be done? "Fine" She muttered, "BUT ONLY 2 DROPS!" she warned.

Tenten then took out a little bottle filled with extremely deadly chilli pepper, opened the cap and was just about to put the 2 drops inside Hinata's mouth when there was a sudden shout from outside of the room, followed by banging and crashing. Accidently, the chilli dropped on Hinata's shirt, A LOT of it.

This had caught all of the girl's attention now, they were all aware of the commotion that was being made just outside the bedroom door.

Just then Ino's bedroom door crashed open once again, only to reveal…. "NARUTO?" They all exclaimed in confusion. But he didn't even give them a glance, he stood there, frozen in position, staring at his beloved girlfriend covered in what he thought, was blood.

"H-Hinata…" He choked out, slowly stumbling towards his unconscious girlfriend. Who he presumably thought was dead. It was all too much to take in.

"Hinata, no…" He said again, this time his eyes and voice showed anger, frustration, and sorrow. Then he screamed all his emotions out. "NO HINATA, NO!" He screamed, clutching his poor, still unconscious girlfriend in his arms. And was he…. Crying?

Just then, Sasuke and Neji ran in the room. "Naruto, why did you suddenly just runaway, we were wor-". But Neji didn't finish what he was saying. He realised that this humongous bedroom contained the girls. His eyes quickly glanced around the room, scanning for a particular face. Until he found it, Tenten's. He inwardly sighed, feeling a lot of weight lift from his shoulders, but only for it to be completely dropped back as his eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of him.

"Hinata….No…" He whispered.

Sasuke was also scanning the room. He scowled slightly when he saw Ino's red eyes staring in shock at him, had she been crying? Temari sat beside her, an arm comforting her slightly as she stared in shock and confusion at him as well. He decided to ignore them and looked around again, this time his eyes landed on Sakura. She looked shocked; her mouth was slightly opened, something indicating she was speechless, but about what? That's when he suddenly realised her furiously blushing face, as her eyes kind of flickered a bit downwards. Then she looked away completely. Oh right, he forgot he had ran out of Sai's mansion topless. He inwardly smirked; those hours wasted at the gym were sure worth it.

But he also realised that Naruto was … was he crying?

* * *

><p>Just then, Sai ran in, followed shortly by a soaking Shikamaru.<p>

Their eyes widened in confusion and terror as they took in the surroundings around them. Sai quickly took a few steps towards Ino, his eyes showed worry for her. He realised she was blushing furiously. But what for? Oh yeah, he also wasn't wearing a shirt. His gaze hit the girl next to Ino. Temari was her name, right?

But she wasn't looking at him; she was looking straight past him, and at Shikamaru. And they were both blushing, except Shikamaru was hiding his, so it wasn't even noticeable. Temari's face however, looked like it was about to explode form blushing. He was half naked for god's sake, and he was WET!

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN, HUH?" Shouted Naruto at Sakura. She looked almost scared of him as she winced at the level and tone of voice he was using and directing at her. "Naruto, calm dow-"

"NO! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, SAKURA! HOW? I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD BE SO LOW LIFED AND NOT EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR DEAD BEST FRIEND! AND YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?"

She looked hurt and angry now. He, Naruto Uzumaki, had just disrespected her right in front of her face. Her eyes were tearing up now.

"Low life?" She hissed. The girls were now taking her side. Then tears started rolling down her cheek.

"You are all low life! So you all befriended Hinata for her money?" Agreed Neji, Sasuke was now taking his side. The girl's eyes were now wide in shock.

"Money? No, and she isn't dead!" Shrieked Sakura. And then Hinata woke up.

"W-what happened?" She asked. There was a deadly aura of silence. She found herself in Naruto's warm arms, who was shirtless!

She quickly yelped and jumped back. Naruto was now staring back from her and Sakura's crying face.

"Y-you're…alive?" He finally spoke. She meekly nodded in utter confusion. "She was never dead Naruto! But you never listened to us, you didn't even let Sakura explain, none of you did!" Screamed Ino in protest.

It was now the guys turn to feel confused and guilty. "B-but… the red?"

"Was chilli sauce, which we use to wake Hinata up when she faints. And it accidently slipped on her shirt!" Screamed Tenten.

"What about the gunshots?" Asked Sasuke, raising his eyebrows.

"They were Ino's Body guards! They thought she was in danger and started shooting!" Shrieked Temari, glaring at all of them. It took a few seconds for the guys to take the new information in their thick headed brains.

"S-sakura… Im so sorr-"started Naruto, but he never got to finish since Sakura had already beaten him to it. "Get out Naruto. Just go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed angrily.

"Listen Sakura, Naruto was wrong, he should have listened to you but put yourself in our position." Stated Sasuke. "No, YOU put yourself In MY position!" She was now pushing him by his chest out the door, still crying. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU DISRESPECTED MY PRIDE! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY ON YOU ALL!" She protested angrily. And this time they all did, but not before giving guilty and apologetic looks towards the girls.

'What did we just do?' they both thought.

* * *

><p>OH THANK GOD, IT FINISHED! SORRY, I HAD EXAMS AND REVISION, SO I DID THIS ALL TODAY, BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP NEXT TIME! XXX<p>

So… Liked it? Hate it? Tell me what you think when you… REVIEW! Yep, that one button could make me fly and be happy! Please give me idea's as well, your thoughts matter to me, a lot x

Thank you, with much love- xx-Ash-xx- 1


End file.
